


The Dragoon and The Crimson Blitz

by Leonheart8



Series: Overboss and Boss: Side Stories [1]
Category: Dissidia Final Fantasy NT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonheart8/pseuds/Leonheart8
Summary: Gage and Adam are wandering throughout the barren wasteland like world. It is only when they get to a certain point is it, that they meet their first potential enemy.





	The Dragoon and The Crimson Blitz

As Gage and Adam talked about the things they were learning about this world, they didn’t notice the portal that opened above them. Both were about to meet a warrior who had been recently summoned. 

 

“I think it’s really interesting how the other champions have met Cosmos. When I met her, it was quick, but was also cool. Felt similar like a dream.” Gage said to Adam.

 

“Meeting a goddess unexpectedly must be really weird. Not in a bad way. But I assume this must’ve been a surprise to you.” Adam said while glancing around the surrounding area. 

 

All of a sudden, Adam heard something fly above them. Quickly looked up and saw the portal. Adam was confused at first and then he felt a vibration. The object felt close. He grabbed one of his guns out and readied it. He looked around and prepared to turn around when he heard someone yell “get down”. He instantly grabbed Gage’s arm and pulled him down. Glaring up, he saw a bright flash of red lightning streak over them. Looking at what was standing in front of his shocked eyes, staring towards someone wearing purple armor. Being held the strong left hand grip, a sharp and shiny spear. As for the other person standing close by, had on a body tight armor. The chest piece seemed to be black while the skirt material seemed to be white or tan-ish. A bright white cape draped down, hiding the scarlet red beneath. Also a crimson shield placed against the person's arm. On the lower right and left side, he could see there was a yellow-ish colored part. Sides of the shield were black decals. Plus, in their right hand carried a long red, black and tan sword. 

 

“...Kain- ngh! What do you think you’re doing!?” The mysterious person hollered loudly, Adam quickly notices a such anger, high pitched tone belonging no other than a female.   

 

“Doing what I did last time! Trying to save everyone. I have to redeem my sins! Forgive me, Lightning.” Kain yelled back.

 

Upon hearing this Adam felt like he was falling. Peering down and saw a portal. However, this portal was a dark chaotic purple color. He had an awful feeling about this and couldn’t shake the weird awful emotions rising up. When taking a peek over at Gage, his eyes were wide. Adam knew something was wrong. Just as the portal was about to open, he looked up again and saw that the two people were running over to them, weapons out. Adam didn’t know what to do. Be swallowed by this portal or be killed by two people who were just trying to kill each other? 

 

He wouldn’t be able to choose, as the portal expanded to great proportions and engulfed him and Gage. Complete darkness. He didn’t know if he was falling or stationary. He tried to walk, but he couldn’t move. He tried feeling around for Gage and for a few moments, he couldn’t feel him anywhere. He felt his hand brush against something. He didn’t know if it was Gage or something else.

 

“Gage! Is that you?” He almost sounded desperate.

 

Whatever his hand brushed against, it wasn’t Gage. Instead of receiving a call back, he heard something else. 

 

He heard something scream. He couldn’t tell if it was a scream or a belch. Kinda sounded like both. He wished he could see what was happening. As if on cue, the area began to light up. He saw the ground at first. It was the same color. As the seconds ticked by, he could feel something causing the ground to vibrate. He didn’t know where it was coming from, so he crouched down. Expecting the thing to come closer, he tried to stay calm. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, he finally got up. It was then that the entire area lit up. He could see everything. There was no exit, no matter where he looked. The sky was black, and the walls were a brighter purple. The ground was still the same chaotic purple as before. He stood up all the way and there behind him was a huge ass looking plant. It had tentacles, and razor-sharp teeth. It’s mouth that opened wider than anything should be able too. He was frozen.

 

“W-what is that? What in the world?” Adam said in disbelief.

Looking around for Gage, he spotted the man lying face down just yards away. He tried to crawl his way to Gage. But, once he again, he found himself not being able to move. He looked at the giant plant monster and watched it crawl towards him. He managed to move his hands down to his pockets and got a gun out. Once again he readied it and aimed it at the monstrosity. He started shooting. He could tell that the bullets were going through it, as they left holes where they hit. But it wasn’t slowing down. 

 

It’s tentacles were flailing around. He noticed its mouth, and saw a gas seeping out of it. 

“Maybe if I can shoot that with some incendiary bullets, it’ll ignite it an cause it to burn from the inside.” Adam said while picking himself up. 

 

He reached in his pocket for some fire inducing bullets. When he found some, he took them out and loaded his rifle. He took aim and was about to fire when he noticed the same streak of red from behind the creature. He lowered his rifle a little bit and tried to see what it was. He quickly looked back at the creature and saw that it had it’s tentacles raised and aimed at him. He started sprinting to get out of the way. He just narrowly missed getting pierced by the spinning tendrils. He could feel the burst of air that hit him after they passed him. Still, he didn’t stop sprinting, he ran around the monster and saw Gage lying on the ground. He saw the same woman as before kneeling over him. He turned around and saw the monster shaking. It was enraged. It started gagging almost. Then, it looked at them and released a horrendous gaseous substance. As it started coming towards them, he heard someone yell. He felt an even bigger gust of wind pass by him as he saw a greenish orb of wind shoot past him. It hit the gas and started dispelling it. 

 

Adam then remembered that he had an augmentation that allowed him to fire a concussive blast. He put his arm out in front of him and readied the Augmentation. He felt the pulsing of the concussive blast as it was building up. For 5 seconds he stood there, waiting for it to be ready. Finally, he aimed it towards the gas and shot it. The gas immediately dissipated. He smiled on the inside. He turned around and saw Kain standing there. Lance in hand, pointing it straight at Adam. Upon seeing this Adam then readied his Nano-Blade Augment. His hand flipped down, and out came a Nano-Blade from his wrist. He held it up, also pointing it at Kain. The two were in a tense standoff. Kain spoke first saying that Adam was a newcomer and needed to be put to sleep. Finishing that sentence, he jumped up in the air. Adam didn’t realize that there was no ceiling to this place. He looked up at Kain and realized that he was going to impale him. So, he readied another Augment, his TESLA. Little arcs of quiet, high voltage electricity shoot out at a fast rate. Once they hit their target, they stun them.

 

He aimed both of them at Kain and he began charging his Nano-Blade so that it would heat up and explode on impact. After a few seconds he shot the 4 TESLA’S at Kain and they all hit him. Upon impact, he threw his arm up as he was being electrocuted. His hand, involuntarily tightened its grip on the lance as the electricity coursed through his nerves. 

 

Once he was closer to the ground, Adam released the Nano-Blade, which was heated and fully charged. It tore through the air and caused the surrounding air to become warm. As it sped towards Kain, he noticed that Gage was running over to him. He yelled at him to back up and Gage didn’t hear him because the Nano-Blade had hit Kain and caused a huge explosion. The area filled with smoke and shrapnel. Gage was pelted with some of it but kept running towards Adam. 

 

Adam heard Kain hit the ground and saw that he was barely standing, he was heavily relying on his lance to hold him up. He saw the woman sprint towards Kain with her weapon extended. He wanted to stop her but he didn’t know what she was going to do. He was about to find out.

 

The woman ran at him at top speed and just as she was about to reach him, she thrust her sword out and into his chest. This caused him to scream in pain. Adam ran towards her but stopped when he saw that Kain was being enveloped in a white light. He began to rise into the air and then disappeared. After a couple seconds, he reappeared in the same spot and began looking around. 

 

“Ugh, where am I? Light, is that you? Are we back here again?” Kain said, confused.

 

The woman, who’s name was Light, then gave him an answer. 

 

“Yes we are back here again, but this time, Cosmos and Chaos are gone. There are new gods now. They have the same goals in mind that Cosmos and Chaos did. I’ll explain more once we get out of here.” Light said.

 

Upon her saying that, the place began to fade and Adam began to feel sleepy. He looked at Gage and saw that he was almost about to fall over. Adam then fell to his knees and hit the ground. That’s all he could remember. 

When he came to, the area was much more different. It was a field of flowers. In the distance he could see a little town. The flowers were numerous, spreading a great distance. He looked around for Gage and saw him lying face down in the flowers. He walked over to him and knelt down. He put his hand on Gage’s shoulder and shook him a little bit. Gage woke up, slowly, and began to groan.

 

“Ngh… It’s too bright out… Ugh.” Gage groaned. 

 

Adam laughed a little. He put his arm under Gage’s arm and lifted him up. Something told Adam that Gage wasn’t willing to walk all on his own at the moment. He looked around for Light and Kain but couldn’t find them. 

 

So he began walking towards the town in the distance with Gage leaning on him. He smiled. He didn’t realize that fighting like that could be so, exhilarating. He wanted to find the other two so that he could talk to them and ask them what had happened.  

 


End file.
